The Day After Tomorrow Character Profiles
by Misora Kujiku Shiraiwa
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.


_Misora:_ Hey there readers! Here are some profiles for you to look at. Read them as you go if you want to know who's who and what's what. They are sort of in order of appearance...

* * *

Model:

Name: (name of character)

Age: (first age(beginning); second age(after the tests))

Gender: (Male, Female)

Demon Status: (Human, Half-demon, Demon)

Weight: (beginning; middle)

Height: (Same as above)

Weapon: (Sword, shield, Bows, Arrows, Knives, Etc.)

Abilities/Attacks: (Blades of Blood, Spirit Knives, Etc.)

Personality: (friendly, shy, etc.)

Relation/Parents: (parents, brother/sister/friend, etc. of ________)

Role in Story: (Antagonist, Protagonist, etc.)

* * *

Name: Kirabimaru

Age: 10 years old; 17 years old

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Full Dog Demon

Weight: 99 lbs; 190 lbs,

Height: 4' 7"; 6' 9"

Weapon: Claws and Teeth

Abilities/Attacks: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood, (after tests) Bitter Sweet Blades of Black Blood, (during tests) Canine Monstrosity(full demon mode), Overbite(full demon mode), Claws of Bloody Mayhem(full demon mode), Bloodline Trait: Ferocious Terror Bite and Ferocious Terror Claws(full demon mode), (after tests)Black Blooded Accuracy Knives(combo of Accuracy Knives and Bitter Sweet Blades of Black Blood)

Personality: Very jolly and fun-loving in the beginning, but vicious when in full-demon mode. Likes to be the center of attention and always is the leader, never the follower.

Relation/Parents: InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi, Adeyaka's Older Brother. He becomes friends with Kaiju and Mayu(Mayu has a secret crush on him), Mitsumo and Asailya Felmonte, General Julia and Mintai Ricco, General Roland, Kairito and Raikito Harper.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Adeyaka Higurashi

Age: 9 years old; 16 years old

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Human

Weight: 92lbs; 178 lbs

Height: 4' 2"; 5' 10"

Weapon: Knives

Abilities/Attacks: Spirit Knives, (during tests)Telekinesis, Telepathy(also known as Mind Reader), (before tests)Multiple Spirit Knife Attack, (after tests)Black Blooded Accuracy Knives(a combo of Accuracy Knives and Bitter Sweet Blades of Black Blood), Accuracy Knives(combo of Spirit Knives and Telekinesis), (before tests)Spirit Push.

Personality: Very shy, but will fight when he must. Always the follower, never the leader.

Relation/Parents: InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi, Kirabimaru's Younger Brother. He also becomes friends with Raikito and Kairito Harper(Kairito has a secret crush on him), Mayu and Kaiju, Mitsumo and Asailya Felmonte, and Mintai Ricco, but also makes "friends" with the girls of the camp (They start to think that he's cute, adorable, hot, those things).

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Mayu

Age: 8 years old; 15 years old

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Human

Weight: 89lbs; 166 lbs

Height: 3' 10"; 5' 5"

Weapon: Bow and Arrows and a smaller version of Hiraikotsu, also any demon slayer weapons.

Abilities/Attacks: Spiritual Arrows, Spirit Push, (during tests)Telepathy, Telekinesis, (before tests)Sealing Arrows, (after tests)Bow Blade

Personality: Shy, but only around Kirabimaru, likes to be in control of the situation

Relation/Parents: Miroku and Sango, Kaiju's twin sister. She makes friends with Adeyaka and Kirabimaru, Mitsumo and Asailya Felmonte, General Roland, Kairito, and Raikito Harper, and General Julia and Mintai Ricco.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Kaiju

Age: 8 years old; 15 years old.

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Human

Weight: 89lbs; 165 lbs

Height: 3' 10"; 5' 5"

Weapon: Staff, Sacred Sutras, Pranks, and Wind Tunnel

Abilities/Attacks: Wind Tunnel, (during tests)Spirit Break, (after tests)Barrier Break.

Personality: Wild and wacky, loves to pull pranks on people, but gets scared easily

Relation/Parents: Miroku and Sango, Mayu's twin brother. He makes friends with Adeyaka and Kirabimaru, General Roland, Raikito, and Kairito Harper, General Julia and Mintai Ricco(Mintai has a crush on him), Asailya Felmonte, and Mitsumo Felmonte.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Kito

Age: 34 years old

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Human (or is he?)

Weight: N/A

Height:N/A

Weapon: None

Abilities/Attacks: None

Personality: Very wicked and evil.

Relation/Parents: Follower of Akira and Akurashi, friends with no one but the cart driver.

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: N/A (Known as cart driver)

Age: 46 years old

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Human (or is he?)

Weight: N/A

Height:N/A

Weapon: None

Abilities/Attacks: None

Personality: Very wicked and evil

Relation/Parents: Follower of Akira and Akurashi, no friends except for Kito.

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: General Roland Harper

Age: 40 years old

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Half-demon, Fire

Weight: 238 lbs

Height:7' 0"

Weapon: None

Abilities/Attacks: Fire Strike, Fire Ball, Fire Wall, Flame Wheel. (Mostly Fire and Flame Attacks)

Personality: Very strict, but has a soft spot for Kirabimaru and the other three.

Relation/Parents: One of Akira's generals, General to Kirabimaru, Kaiju, Raikito, and Adeyaka. Becomes friends with the boys and the other girls. He is Raikito and Kairito's father.

Role in Story: Protagonist (helps the children escape)

* * *

Name: General Julia Ricco

Age: 38 years old

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Human

Weight: 228 lbs

Height: 6' 3"

Weapon: Broad Sword

Abilities/Attacks: Whirlwind, Super Swing, Earthquake, Makeshift Time Maker

Personality: Very strict, but once she meets Mayu, she becomes softer.

Relation/Parents: Akira's General, General to Mayu, Mintai Ricco, Asailya Felmonte, and Kairito Harper. She is Mintai's mother.

Role in Story: Protagonist (helps children escape)

* * *

Name: Akira Toshigawa

Age: 44 years old

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Full Spider Demon

Weight: 232 lbs.

Height: 6' 5"

Weapon: Spider Webs and Spider-like legs

Abilities/Attacks: Web Spinner, Line of Fire, Deathly Drain

Personality: vicious, nasty, cunning, and very evil

Relation/Parents: Akurashi's older sister and owner of training camp. No friends.

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: Akurashi Toshigawa

Age: 43 years old

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Full Spider Demon

Weight: 229 lbs

Height:6' 6"

Weapon: (Same as Akira)

Abilities/Attacks: (Same as Akira, except for Deathly Drain)

Personality: (Same as Akira, just not the cunning part)

Relation/Parents: Akira's younger sister and co-owner of the camp. No friends.

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: Asailya Felmonte

Age: 16 years old (after the children take the tests)

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Half-demon, Cat Demon

Weight: 136 lbs

Height: 5' 6.5"

Weapon: Claws and Teeth, twin swords

Abilities/Attacks: Cat Strike, Street Smarts, Speedy Recovery, Hellish Rage, Double Take

Personality:Aggressive at first, but soon comes to like Mayu. Loves to have fun.

Relation/Parents: Mitsumo's older sister. Friends with all of the protagonists.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Raikito Harper

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Full Snow/Ice Demon

Weight: 189 lbs

Height: 6' 8"

Weapon: Scythe

Abilities/Attacks: Dark Abyss, Mind Control, Ice and snow attacks, Dark Matter attacks.

Personality: self contained and self conscious, doesn't talk to others, until he meets the boys.

Relation/Parents: General Roland, Kairito's older brother. Friends with the protagonists, but really doesn't know why.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Mintai Ricco

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Human

Weight: 134 lbs

Height: 5' 4"

Weapon: None

Abilities/Attacks: Knows Karate and Kung Fu.

Personality: Very kind and like to help others, especially Mayu, but very competitive.

Relation/Parents: General Julia. Friends with all of the protagonists.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Kairito Harper

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Full Snow Demon

Weight: 135 lbs

Height: 5' 5.5"

Weapon: Scythe

Abilities/Attacks: (Same as Raikito)

Personality: (same as Raikito)

Relation/Parents:General Roland, Raikito's younger sister. Friends with all the protagonists, but doesn't really know why.

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Name: Sanji

Age: N/A

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Ghostly form

Weight: N/A

Height: N/A

Weapon: Giant Boomerang-like weapon and other demon slayer weapons

Abilities/Attacks: (same as Sango)

Personality: Completely opposite of Sango

Relation/Parents: Sango's evil side

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: Mikoru

Age:N/A

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Ghostly Form

Weight: N/A

Height: N/A

Weapon: Staff, sutras, and other monk-like weapons (not the wind tunnel)

Abilities/Attacks: (same as Miroku, except Wind Tunnel)

Personality: Completely opposite of Miroku

Relation/Parents: Miroku's evil half

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: InuKaitero

Age: N/A

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Ghostly Form

Weight: N/A

Height: N/A

Weapon: Tetsaiga (replica)

Abilities/Attacks: (same as InuYasha)

Personality: Taunting

Relation/Parents:InuYasha's other half,only it taunts him

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: Makego Hiarugashi

Age: N/A

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Ghostly Form

Weight: N/A

Height: N/A

Weapon: Bow and Arrows

Abilities/Attacks: (Same as Kagome)

Personality: Completely opposite of Kagome

Relation/Parents: Kagome's evil side

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name:Sharumose

Age: N/A

Gender: Male

Demon Status: Ghostly Form

Weight: N/A

Height: N/A

Weapon: Tenseiga (replica) and Tokijin (replica)

Abilities/Attacks: (Same as Sesshomaru)

Personality: Completely opposite of Sesshomaru

Relation/Parents: Sesshomaru's somewhat good side.

Role in Story: Antagonist

* * *

Name: Mitsumo Felmonte

Age: 15 years old (after the children take the tests)

Gender: Female

Demon Status: Full Cat Demon

Weight: 129.8 lbs

Height: 5' 4.5"

Weapon: Claws and Teeth

Abilities/Attacks: Cat Strike, Street Smarts, Speedy Recovery, Hellish Rage, Feline Monstrosity

Personality: Lively and outgoing, but nervous around new people.

Relation/Parents: Asailya's younger half-sister. After they escape, she becomes friends with all protagonists, except for the generals.(they don't escape, unfortunately...)

Role in Story: Protagonist

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the real story!


End file.
